monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Competitor Cards
Anti-Monopoly contains 25 Competitor Cards, replacing the Chance and Community Chest cards from Monopoly. These cards may contain humorous narration and drawings, and some do not reward or penalize the player at all. All cards are transcribed directly. A player may ONLY draw one of these cards if she or he is a Competitor. If he or she is a Monopolist, a Monopolist Card should be drawn instead. Card List *The Anti-Monopolist forces have broken up a giant corporation which was driving you out of business by seizing your sources of supply. COLLECT $75 FROM TREASURER. *The government has broken up a price-fixing conspiracy. Now everybody is cutting prices. GO TO PRICE WAR. *With many big companies avoiding taxes through loopholes, the government has raised your taxes to make up the difference. Feel patriotic. PAY $75 TO THE TREASURER. *A depression is on. Other competitors cut prices and take your business. PAY $25 TO TREASURER. *A Monopolist who injured your business has settled with the Justice Department with a Consent Decree. This means that you won't be able to collect damages. CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MORAL VICTORY. *You had many empty rooms. You cut rents, found tenants, and now your profits are up. COLLECT $50 FRO TREASURER. *Grant from Anti-Monopolist Foundation. COLLECT $25 FROM TREASURER. *To meet competition, you redecorated your rental units and business is up. COLLECT $50 FROM THE TREASURER. *You are starting a new business. Will it succeed? THROW THE DICE. IF YOU GET 9 OR LESS IT FAILS. IF YOU GET 10 OR MORE COLLECT $75 FROM TREASURER. *The Antitrust Division has blocked a Monopolist from taking over your firm. You are still in business. PLAY ON! *The Energy Monopolists have jacked up the price of heating oil. Competition keeps you from passing on the whole increase to your tenants. PAY $50 TO TREASURER. *The economy is booming. All your tenants have jobs and are paying their rents. COLLECT $50 FROM THE TREASURER. *Congress has finally given the Antitrust Division enough money to enforce the Anti-Monopolist laws effectively. COLLECT $25 FROM EACH MONOPOLIST. *A government research institute has discovered a better way to make houses. The supply of houses increases and your rental income falls. GO TO PRICE WAR. *Congress granted a big corporation a big subsidy "in the public interest." But your request for a little emergency aid went nowhere. PAY $75 TO TREASURER. *You battled against putting a costly anti-pollution device on your product - just like monopolists do. Fortunately for our air, you are too little to get your way. PAY $25 TO TREASURER. *GO TO THE RAILROAD. *GO TO START. (There are 2 of these) *GO TO PENNSYLVANIA AVENUE. *GO TO THE ELECTRIC COMPANY. *Giant Everything, Inc. cut rents to destroy competition and then raised them even higher. Monopoly profits from other products covered its temporary losses. But you are stuck with your losses. PAY $50 TO TREASURER. *GO TO THE FRENCH QUARTER. *You have won an Anti-Monopolist suit. Even after paying your lawyers, you are still ahead. COLLECT $75 FROM TREASURER. *A giant apartment house chain will let you stay in business to avoid a crackdown by the Anti-Trust Division. Be grateful and COLLECT $25 FROM TREASURER. Category:Cards Category:Anti-Monopoly